Shadows in the Moonlight
by Arcanalirin
Summary: A young dancer is attacked by a shadowed figure in the night. Is it just a simple murder or is something more wicked and supernatural stalking Tokyo's streets in the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Kura: Yeah. I totally wrote this when I was really bored in English class a few years ago and just found it again. I am now attempting to turn it into an acceptable fanfic. It's very short and probably makes no sense but whatever. Please be nice 'cause I know it sucks.**

**Bakura: Hell yeah it does!**

**Kura: No one asked you, fruitcake-boy.**

**Bakura: …Fruitcake-boy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh but I wish I did. Especially Baku-chan…cuddles nonexistent Bakura plushie

* * *

**

After leaving the dance studio, Anzu wanted nothing more than to collapse on her soft, comfortable bed and sleep the night away. Shivering as a cool breeze surrounded her sweat-soaked body, she began her long trek home. The dorm room she shared with her friend, Serenity, was on the Tokyo University campus.

Tokyo University was nearly three miles away, but Anzu knew a few short cuts that would cut her walking time in half. Unfortunately, that would involve going down several dark back streets. Anzu wouldn't have even hesitated on any other night but as she reached the entrance to a particularly dark street an icy feeling of dread seeped through her. There had been some rumors going around campus. Students were saying that there was a serial killer on the loose but the police where trying to keep it quiet. People had been found in back allies just like the one Anzu was about to enter. Some victims had even been found in the park near the university. One boy had said that all the victims had been drained of blood. Of course, everyone knew that Malik Ishtar was crazy so it was quite easy to shrug off this bit of information. The brown haired girl shook her head and scolded her self for believing in such stupid stories. They were just rumors after all.

The oblivious girl began to hum a made up tune as she walked slowly down the deserted street. Her vibrant blue eyes subconsciously searching for movement in the shadows as the streetlights began to flicker to life. She suddenly noticed movement from the corner of her eye and whirled around. Everything seemed to freeze. No wind blew, the noise of the city seemed to disappear, and Anzu's heartbeat began to quicken. Fear engulfed her mind and body in its icy grip.

Quickening her steps, she continued onward, hoping that she would reach a main road soon. The mousy-haired girl let out a startled cry as a black cat darted out in front of her. As she watched the cat streak across the street she felt a burst of warm breath on her neck. Whipping around quickly, hoping yet dreading to see who or what was following her, she scanned the area for life but was only met with a dark, empty road. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, Anzu turned back towards her destination yet again only to be confronted by a sinister dark figure. He stood no more that three feet from her, leering at her with icy violet-blue eyes.

Before the poor girl even had time to react, the cloaked figure had grabbed onto her shoulder with a vice-like grip. She hadn't even seen him move, it was almost inhuman. Anzu tried to fight or do something, anything, but she was frozen in place. The man, if he was human at all, leaned forward so that his lips barely brushed her ear. "You can not fight me." The deep, husky voice sent shivers down Anzu's spine, she was near tears. One sharp translucent nail ran down her neck causing her to wince slightly. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure your blood will taste sweet."

Finding her voice, Anzu let out a high-pitched shriek of pure terror. The noise rang through the narrow street only to be cut short as its creator's life was snuffed out.

* * *

**Kura: Is it good? Does it suck? I need to know. This can remain a one-shotish thing or I could continue it. Tell me what you think. If it is continued then there will be yaoi in later chapters. **

**Does anyone know who the villain is yet?**

**To anyone who is reading Downfall: I am sooooo sorry it is taking me so long to update. Don't be discouraged by this new fic. Downfall is still my first priority and I will hopefully finish the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: This is such a crappy update but I've felt really bad about not writing anything lately. So I hope this will semi-satisfy some of the people who are actually bothering to read this. Arg! I love the middle of this story (cause that's when my two favorite characters come in and make things awesome!) but I really don't like the beginning because it takes forever and a day for the plot to show up. But I hope people will bear with if for a while because it really is an awesome story.

Disclaimer: Why yes I do own Yu - Oh, wait. No, I don't own Yugiou.

Also, hooray for **Kotshin** who guess who the vampire in chapter one was! I'll dedicate something to you later because I really don't think that this chapter is that interesting. I'd feel bad about dedicating something to my reviewers that wasn't totally awesome, because you guys are awesome for taking the time to review!

* * *

Morning dawned bright and cheerful in the dormitories of Tokyo University. Many of the students awoke as soon as the sun began to rise, getting ready for classes or part-time jobs. Everyone was in a wonderful mood (not including the usually early morning grumblings), except for one young girl who was talking frantically into a cordless telephone. Her pretty hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears and her normally smooth auburn hair was in disarray.

"She still hasn't come home, brother! I don't understand what could be keeping her. She never stays out like this, I'm really worried! What if something happened?!?" Despair was evident in every word she uttered.

_"I wouldn't worry dat much, Shizuka. I dunno wat she could be doing but 'm sure she's alright."_

"You really think so?" Her eyes became a bit more hopeful.

_"I know so. Don't be so sad. I'm sure Anzu'll walk in any minute."_

"I guess you're right, brother. I am being a bit paranoid. I…I just can't help but feel like something happened to her." Shizuka sniffed in heartbroken manner.

The person on the other end sighed. _"Listen. How 'bout if I came over for a bit and wait with ya? I could bring Yug' with me. We'll keep ya company until she gets back."_

"Thank you, Jonouchi. You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for." The girl allowed a teary smile to grace her bedraggled features.

_"Yeah, well. I'll be there a few, sis."_

"Okay. See you soon."

* * *

Bakura Ryou was just an average, overworked, stressed out college student. He liked to read and went to the movie theater from time to time. He was of the opinion that his professors were determined to commit murder by homework and enjoyed procrastinating as much as the next nineteen year old. White hair, soulful brown eyes, modest, compassionate, and just a bit morbid in both appearance and personality. Though you can't really expect someone who worked in a morgue to not be just a bit morbid.

The young male was currently at his highly unusual work place, dutifully performing all that was required of him as assistant to chief coroner, Ishizu Ishtar. This included cleaning up the autopsy room and disposing of used materials. Sometimes he was even allowed to observe some of the autopsies being preformed. Ishizu was just beginning an autopsy on a young girl that had been found earlier that morning. The police believed that she had been the victim of a serial killer that had been plaguing the area. Of course, they hadn't actually told Ryou this, he just happened to overhear as he walked by two officers standing in the hall.

The body of the victim was lying on the autopsy table near the far wall, completely covered with a plain white sheet. Ryou pulled his long pale hair into a loose ponytail as he walked to where Ishizu was preparing everything for that procedure.

"You can just stand over here, Ryou. Just hand me whatever I ask for." The woman gestured towards the table where she has laid out all her tools, which included a scalpel and several other equally sharp utensils. Ryou nodded eagerly and walked swiftly towards the designated area. Ryou had been present for quite a few autopsies before and had found them to be absolutely fascinating. Many people are often disturbed or disgusted by the idea of watching an autopsy, let allow performing one, but Ryou had found that this was most definitely his true calling.

Ishizu pulled on a pair of gloves and the young student did the same. The sheet was suddenly pulled back and Ryou immediately did not feel as excited as before. The chalky white face of the young brunette was stony and unmoving just like all the other nameless victims that Ryou had seen at the morgue. There was just one very big difference. This corpse was not quite as nameless as the others. Ryou remembered this woman from his English class at the university. She had been a kind and gentle person who had always taken the time to greet him even though he rarely talked to anyone. The corpse on the table wasn't just a body anymore. It was Anzu Mazaki, a kind-hearted aspiring dancer who was - had been full of life.

Ishizu spoke to her young assistant with out looking up from her examination of the girl's neck. "Hmmm…unusual puncture wounds to the neck, less than two inches apart, identical in shape and size. Why don't you come take a look?" She then worked her way down the body, searching every inch of skin for external wounds. The white-haired boy slowly moved around the table to examine the wounds his mentor had been talking about. There were indeed two perfectly circular wounds piercing the jugular vein. The fact that the wounds were perfectly symmetrical and so close together was incredibly unusual.

"What do you think could have caused something like this? I've never heard of anything like it before." Ryou turned to Ishizu as she finished the external examination.

The woman sighed before picking up a scalpel from the table. "I really have no idea. There are no other external wounds but we still need to look for any internal damage." With that said the Egyptian woman carefully made the required y-incision along the victim's chest. Ryou forced himself to look away.

Even though he was fascinated by the work that Ishizu did, it seemed completely different when it was someone that he had known. He knew that it was going to be something he would need to overcome in the future, but for now he was still in university and could afford to be just a tad squeamish.

Ishizu let out a soft sigh of resignation as she set down her scalpel. "It is just as I feared." This statement caused the troubled boy to look up once more, noting thankfully that the sheet was covering the body once more.

"What do you mean, Ishizu-san?" He had never heard his mentor sound so troubled before. Her piercing blue eyes caught and held his gaze for a moment, as though gauging whether he could handle what she was about to tell him.

"Ryou, you know about the murders that have been committed in the area lately?" It was almost a statement since it was really unnecessary to ask. Everyone within a hundred mile radius knew. "Well, I have performed the autopsies on several of those victims. The have all shared the exact shame characteristics. There are twin puncture wounds to the neck and…the bodies were completely drained of blood."

* * *

There was a rough knock at the door as well as no small amount of yelling only a few minutes later. Shizuka could clearly hear her brother's boisterous voice among the chatter and sprung forward to open the door. The hallway outside her dorm room contained not only her brother and Yugi, but Honda and Otogi as well.

She quickly moved aside to let them into the cramped room. It was a small with two beds on opposite sides of the room and a small dresser with a TV set on top. The walls were covered with posters of famous bands but other than that the room was rather plain.

Jonouchi was quick to sprawl out across one of the beds, making sure to take up the entire space so that no one else would have the pleasure of a comfortable seat.

"I see you brought a few friends, brother." Shizuka giggled softly at the embarrassed look the crossed the blond boy's face.

"Well…." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't wan ya ta be lonely so I thought I'd bring everyone along."

His sister granted the boys a happy smile. "It's alright, Jonouchi! You're friends are great and I could certainly use the company right now…" Yugi and Jonouchi shared an uneasy glance at the morose tone the girl had taken on.

"Why don't we watch some TV while we wait?" Yugi was the one who had come up with that suggestion. "That'll help to pass the time." The violet-eyed boy was worried for Anzu as well but he tried not to let it show. They had been friends since childhood and he cared about her very much.

"Great idea, Yugi. I just hope Tristan's hair won't block everyone's view." Otogi was sporting a sly grin as he said this, waiting expectantly for the hotheaded brunet's usual reaction.

"And what did you mean by that?" Tristan stood up so that he towered over the emerald-eyed boy who was constantly making fun of his rather pointy hair.

"Oh, not much. Just that you hair is an annoying protrusion that is constantly getting in people's way." The grin widened and Tristan attacked. Unfortunately for him, Otogi was much faster and managed to leap up and run out into the hallway before the other boy could reach him.

Shizuka looked after them curiously but the room's other occupants just ignored it. "Don't worry about it. They do that all the time." Yugi turned on the television before taking a seat on the floor. The news was on apparently there was some big new story. The anchorwoman was giving details of what appeared to be a recent homicide.

_"- the body was discovered on Magnolia Street early this morning. So far police have no leads on who the killer may be but they are working hard to find any leads. If you have any information that could help in this case then please contact the police immediately."_ There was a pause as a man came up to the woman and seemed to whisper something in her ear. She nodded slightly before turning back to the camera. _"I have just been informed that the body is believed to be that of nineteen year old Anzu Mazaki, a freshman at Tokyo University." _The screen flashed to a yearbook picture of a brunette girl with smiling blue eyes. _"Once again, if you have any information please contact the authorities immediately. I'm –"_

The dorm room was completely silent as commercials began to flash across the screen. No one breathed. No one spoke. No one moved. For almost five minutes all three occupants stared vacantly into the distance.

Shizuka let out a shuddering sob before breaking down completely. Jonouchi looked shocked while Yugi liked like he was ready to break down and cry as well. The blond boy recovered from his stupor and moved slowly towards his sister, hesitantly embracing her. He had never been the best when it came to emotional confrontations be he sister needed him and he was willing to do anything to get her to stop crying. She was his whole world.

The girl clung to his tee shirt, tears continuously streaming down her face. She hiccupped quietly as she tried to calm her uncontrollable sobbing and it took several more minutes for her to regain any sort of composure. Jonouchi rubbed her back soothingly as she struggled to speak. "I…I just can't…believe that she's…she's gone! She's gone and I'll…I'll never see her….my best friend!..I…**I**!"

She broke down again. Meanwhile, Yugi was sitting off to the side and staring blankly forward, hint of unshed tears blurring his amethyst eyes. He had known Anzu for years…since childhood. He just couldn't believe that she was…He couldn't even bring himself to think about it. She had always been so full of life. It was impossible to imagine her any other way.

Shizuka had recovered once more and was wiping at the tear tracks that stained her face. "I think….I think I need some rest now…"

"Yeah, sis. Why don't you lie down for now? Me and Yug'll go an' pick sumthin' up from that burger place down the street. Well come back later to check up on you. You want anything while we're out?"

Shizuka plastered on a weary looking smile before replying. "No thanks. I'm just going to rest I think. Bye." She walked quietly over to one of the beds and lay down, her back facing the two boys.

"Okay then….bye." With that the two boys walked solemnly out, throwing worried glances towards the poor girl until they were out the door.

After she heard the soft click of the lock sliding into place, Shizuka began sobbing once more and slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kura: Oh my God. That was soooo bad and boring and short. Almost nothing happened. And I'm so terrible at writing Shizuka. Actually I think I'm just bad at writing people who aren't psychotic. That's kinda sad. But oh well. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting and Malik will probably show up. Yay for Malik and his crazy vampire theory which is not actually all that crazy!!

Read and Review!!


End file.
